Lego The Haunted House: The Chronicles Of Pandrudica Part 2
Lego The Haunted House: The Chronicles Of Pandrudica Part II is the second of a four part series by William Osborne. It was released on YouTube on the 2nd of March 2015 and starred William Osborne, Penny Osborne and Simon Osborne. Plot After transporting himself and the children with the time-machine, William The Thin realizes that they have transported to the wrong place. Instead of Egypt, they find themselves in a cold, mountainous atmosphere. It is then that he works out that the time-machine broke during the process, causing them to arrive in the wrong place in the wrong time. Looking around, James points out an old hut some distance away. Unsure what to do, they walk towards it and knock on the door. They are then greeted by an old man, dressed as a wizard. They explain to him that they are lost and he let's them in. He introduces himself as Hugh Mongous, as they look inside his home, full of old books and colourful potions. He then tells them that he is a wizard. After asking what's their story, William The Thin explains to him that they were time travelling, and were meant to arrive in Egypt in the year 1935. After hearing that they were going to Egypt, Hugh Mongous realizes that they are not from this world, and then tells them that they have arrived in the land of Pandrudica, a magical land, trapped in a medieval age, impossible to reach without the use of magic. He then claims that the children were foretold in a prophesy. The children, looking very confused, ask Hugh Mongous what he means, and so he begins; "This land was once ruled by good King Richard and Queen Anne. They were kind and generous to their people, but then, darkness covered the land and an evil sorcerer named Manhura had united the forces of evil, and were preparing to overthrow the kingdom. I was a good friend of the royals, and when we heard the threat that the kingdom might fall, the King and Queen told me to leave with their baby, Prince Septimus, the rightful king, to protect him. Unfortunately, Manhura did succeed in his plan to conquer the land and is now the king. But I received a vision in a dream, that told me that five young strangers of virtuous character, would come here, from another world, and help us to defeat the forces of evil. You are those of which this prophesy spoke of." After hearing that Manhura had ended up here, the children realize that this really does concern them. Hugh Mongous then tells them that they must report the news to Prince Septimus, who is now a strong man, prepared to fight for his country. And so, Hugh Mongous, map in hand, guides William The Thin and the children up Mount Diamond, on the journey to Fort Septimus. Unfortunately, he loses grip of the map, causing it to blow away in the strong wind. In a desperate attempt to grab hold of it, George nearly falls off the cliff, but is saved when Simon grabs hold of his hand. With all this drama, Emily disappears, and now, they split up into two teams, one made up of Hugh Mongous, Simon and George, and the other being William The Thin, Philippa and James. Hugh Mongous's team carry on with the journey, whilst the others stay to look for Emily. They soon see a glimpse of her hand, waving above a massive pile of snow. They quickly get her out of the snow, back to safety. Meanwhile, Hugh Mongous and the others arrive at the gates of Fort Septimus. Recognising Hugh Mongous immediately, the guards let them in. They then meet with Prince Septimus, a strong, young man, with big, curly hair. They tell him their story, and Hugh Mongous explains to the prince that he must prepare his army to fight against the Manhurians. On hearing that the others are up the mountain, Prince Septimus sends one of his men, to guide a griffin up the mountain to rescue them. When he comes back with them, they had almost froze to death. They are then taken indoors, by a fireplace, to warm up, whilst the others discuss plans about what they are going to do with the chest of Manhura. One of the knights suggested that they use the chest themselves to defeat him. Hugh Mongous deeply opposes such an idea, for the chest answers to Manhura alone. Another suggests that they hand it to Manhura, once again, Hugh Mongous deeply opposes, saying: "He would use it against us anyway, and with the chest, he could transport himself to the other world, taking control of both worlds. In ancient Egypt, he was creating it in order to take control of the world. I was the only one who knew his covert plan and managed to defeat him before he could succeed, but now he has returned and will succeed. We have to destroy it!" And so, Prince Septimus leads to the conclusion that the would start to assault the Manhurians, and continue to, until they had worked out how to destroy it. After a while of training, they begin to get ready to fight. Before leaving, the prince gives the children gifts. James is given a sword, Philippa is given a crossbow and Simon is given a special sword, very light, but just as powerful as any other sword. Emily is given a magical torch. In order for it to work, she would have to hover her hand over it twice, and the flame would be lit. If she was ever confronted by Manhura's skeletons, she would have to blow the flame towards them, to defeat them (fire is the skeleton's only weakness). George is given a magic whistle. This whistle is a very special one, because it could be heard from 10 miles away. If he was ever in danger, he was to use this in such a situation to alert the prince's soldiers to save him. Meanwhile, Manhura has just commissioned a magical mirror to be made, so that he can spy on his enemies. He made the magic mirror to show him Prince Septimus. Seeing them head off for Mount Diamond, the dark wizard then assigns General Tocbah to prepare an ambush, which then ends the second part of the series, continued in Part 3...... Cast William Osborne James Miller, Simon Miller, Emily Miller, George Miller, William the Thin, Hugh Mongous Penny Osborne Philippa Miller Simon Osborne Prince Septimus Ratings Part II received a total of 4 stars out of 5 rating from Bricksinmotion.com. It was more successful than the previous episode, and the following parts would also receive a rating of 4 out of 5. Category:Movies